The present invention relates to a device that can be used to close previously opened packages and the like. One embodiment of the invention comprises an apparatus for securely closing previously opened food packaging, such as bags of potato chips and other snacks.
Many food stuffs, particularly snack foods such as chips and the like, are sold in large bags that are opened by tearing at the top of the bag. Typically, all of the contents of such large “family size” bags are not consumed immediately upon the initial opening of the bag in one sitting. Rather, there is often a substantial amount of contents remaining in the bag after the initial opening of the bag. Once opened, exposure of the bag's contents to air expedites spoiling of the contents. As such, there is a need for a means to keep the torn opening of the bag closed tightly to help keep the contents fresh.
Clip-like devices have been used to close opened food bags. However, the present invention provides advantages not present in such clip-like devices.